Battle of Azkaban
by Anthag
Summary: One-shot. AU. With the second war raging on the Dark Lord Voldemort has decided to reinforce his forces. A series looking at the battles that mark the second wizarding war. 2/4.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Battle of Azkaban**

A wizard in standard auror robes was walking down a corridor which he suddenly hears a dull banging noise outside. Now this is a strange occurrence for this wizard as he is currently patrolling the corridors of Azkaban prison.

With the sound of another loud bang the air around the island begins to shimmer as the wards that contain one of the most secure prisons in the world collapse.

On the shore a group of wizards dressed in black arrive by portkey. The group containing four wizards wearing white skull masks stand awaiting orders from the fifth member a wizard wearing a mask that has a very elaborate design that shows hints of a Norse design. That leader is none other than Antonin Dolohov member of the dark lord's inner circle. With a nod of his head Dolohov gives the signal for his team to begin the breakout.

One of the few aurors guarding the prison runs to the nearby office where he places his wand on a crystal sitting on the desk. The crystal glows sending a signal to the auror office alerting them to a problem with the prison.

The group of death eaters move into the prison killing the few aurors they encounter Dolohov can't help but smile behind his mask. The reason for the smile is not the weak defence but the situation, the ministry has been aware of his master's return for some time now and Azkaban is still only guarded by a handful of inexperienced aurors and the dementors loyal to his master. Dolohov walks over to his team who were gathered at the end of the corridor.

"Report!" he barked.

One of the others turned to face him "The prisoner section has its own heavy wards we can't get through".

"Stand aside"

With a complicated wand movement an orange spell burst from Dolohov's wand tearing a large hole in the wall next to the door they were standing before.

"Secure the area!"

Dolohov walked to the nearest window to look out. On the shore just outside the main entrance to the prison a group of aurors arrive by portkey.

'Time for the next stage'

Dolohov presses his wand to his Dark Mark whilst smirking.

A group of ten aurors led by Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Senior Auror James Potter they survey the area around them. James turned to Kingsley "Looks clear here we should head inside".

Kingsley agrees and as he orders the team to move in a rumble can be heard in the sky above them. As they look up the clouds above them start to shift to resemble a skull and as the skull opens its mouth plumes of black smoke fly out heading towards them.

"Death Eaters! Defend yourselves" Called out Kingsley.

As the death eaters hit the ground they start throwing killing curses at the group of aurors. After just seconds the two senior aurors snap into action James bends down placing the tip of his wand on the ground. As he releases his magic into the ground the earth below him is transfigured into a large thick wall. As this was happening Kingsley trusting James' skill started letting loose an array a spells at the oncoming death eaters.

Within thirty seconds of the death eaters' arrival four of the aurors were dead and Kingsley has immobilized just three of the twenty death eaters. After another two minutes another four death eaters are stunned by James and Kingsley whilst another two aurors are dead. The skull cloud then openes its mouth and more plumes of black smoke begin to descend on the aurors.

"We need help" called one of the aurors joining Kingsley and James in using their wall.

"Oh no! It's _him_!" said James.

The three aurors turn to face the newly arrived death eaters being led by none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

Reacting the quickest James sends off two patronous messages.

Dolohov and his team were just finishing opening the final cells when their marks began to burn.

Dolohov couldn't help but smirk under his mask

'The Dark Lord has arrived'

As Voldemort arrives on the shore of Azkaban Island he surveys the scene around him. There was close to forty death eaters on the shore and Dolohov should have killed the guards and be releasing the prisoners who shall join his growing army.

He looks across from him and sees the wall of earth with the three surviving aurors and grins.

'Ah the old fools puppets Potter and Shacklebolt'

In a flash Voldemort draws his wand and with a stabbing motion sends an overpowered blasting curse at the wall which sends it crashing into the aurors.

As he walks towards the fallen aurors surrounded by debris the air in front of him seems to swirl as a sudden flash of intense flame appears.

As quick as the flames appeared they vanish and in their place stands Albus Dumbledore and Fawkes.

"Dumbledore"

"Tom, There is no need for this"

"There has always been a need for your death old man"

With a growl Voldemort throws a curse at Dumbledore and they began to duel.

As the two prominent figures of war began to duel the rest of the death eaters split into two groups one heading towards the prison the second larger group heading towards the fallen aurors.

As James and Kingsley regain consciousness they look around them to see that Dumbledore has arrived but they are outnumbered. Suddenly they hear a shriek from above them as they look up a giant Phoenix made of light appears in the sky and it explodes. As the Phoenix explodes plumes of white smoke descend towards the group. The white smoke dissipates to reveal a dozen of the strongest members of the Order of the Phoenix including Moody, Remus and Tonks.

The Order members use the moment of distraction to take advantage over the death eaters putting them on the defensive.

As James and Kingsley get up and prepare to help their fellow Order members there is a flash of intense blue flames that in their wake stands Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

After around ten minutes Dumbledore and Voldemort are duelling to one side of the shore on the other side the combined Order are fighting the last few remaining death eaters.

As Remus shields a yellow curse from one of the remaining death eaters Moody responds with " _Bombarda, Reducto_ ".

Moody's strike leaves the death eater down on the ground missing a chunk of his chest.

Another death eater one of the few still standing on the shore with most of his companions unconscious and bound fires a violent purple curse that purpose is to boil a victim's blood.

The purple curse crashes into Kingsley's white shield and James responds by transfiguring a nearby rock into a chain which he wraps around their opponent. This is followed by a stunner from both Kingsley and James.

The final death eater standing is silently wishing to be anywhere else as his latest of many curses are dodged by his opponents.

As Harry dodges another poorly cast curse he releases a professionally controlled fire whip to remove the death eater's wand hand.

Before the death eater can come to the realisation of his missing hand he is struck in the chest by a reductor from Sirius.

As the Order members look around Hestia Jones goes to check on the injured members whilst Harry, Moody, James, Remus, Kingsley and Sirius move to aid Dumbledore a chill runs across the shore. As they turn the sky darkens as the Dementors leave the prison aiming towards those on the shore. Without any hesitation all the Order members still capable of casting were sending their patronous charms to combat the new threat.

The nearly dozen patronous were overcome by the approaching several hundred Dementors. As the patroni start to lose the fight Harry in a swift decision decides to change tactics with an arc of his wand he creates a wall of intense fire and with a flick of his wand sends it roaring like a wave towards the Dementors.

The wave of fire crashes into the oncoming Dementors burning the first waves of Dementors causing them great pain and destroying them. The Dementors now faced with pain and death flee. As Harry ends the fire the Order members pause to breathe.

A worn and battered Dumbledore parries another strike from Voldemort he is slowly being forced onto the defensive and for the first time he truly realises just how much more powerful Voldemort is in comparison. Dumbledore's years of experience and skill were more than enough against his opponent in the short term but now the duel has been going on for nearly twenty minutes he no longer has the magical strength for his more complex skills and he is starting to exhaust himself physically his hundred plus years catching up to him.

"Your weak old man" taunts a slightly tired Voldemort.

With a stabbing motion a bolt of black magic is released from his wand. As Dumbledore moves to shield himself Voldemort quickly apparates behind him and with a smirk fires the killing curse.

" _Avada Kedavra_ "

As the last of Dolohov's team release the prisoners and give them portkeys to one of their bases he grabs his wand and jabs his left arm using his Dark Mark to inform his master of his success. He then uses his own portkey to leave.

As Dumbledore shields the black curse moving too slowly to intercept the killing curse a thick block of marble appears behind him intercepting the deadly green curse. With an angry scowl Voldemort turns to face the old fool's saviour.

Standing before him is Harry Potter with a grim look on his face and power radiating from him.

"Harry Potter we meet again"

"Riddle"

With anger coursing through him Voldemort throws a chain of lethal curses. Harry responds by deflecting the first two curses and sidestepping the remaining. Harry also responds with his own lethal chain.

As Voldemort moves to respond Harry with a wave of his wand summons a great wave from the sea nearby and sends it crashing towards Voldemort. As Voldemort defends himself from the wave Harry using a more complex wand movement shapes the ground around him to form a Golem which he sends towards Voldemort.

As Voldemort redirects the water from himself the Golem is upon him and moving to crush him and to his shame he dives out of the way as he moves to cast his more lethal and painful spells. But he senses the signal from Dolohov and seeing that he is outnumbered by the Order who he could crush though the oldest Potter child would require more effort after dealing with the old fool so he decides to leave knowing his plan a success.

"We will finish this soon Potter!"

He calls as he triggers his master portkey himself and all his followers who were bound by the Order vanish.

The Order may have driven off the Dark Lord but this day was a victory for Voldemort.


End file.
